Aveline Vallen/Dialogue
Aveline's dialogue contains a list of conversations she shares with her companions. Dragon Age II Combat comments Before a fight: * I am ready! They are not! * Maker, take you! * I suffer no threat! * Face me! I stand for all of us! * Guard yourself, there's more coming! * Is there an end to the people who hate you? During a fight: * Watch out! That one's got a lot of power! * Rally here, around me! * You go through me before anyone else! * So it begins, and ends! * Order will be restored! * That will not go unanswered! * You will fall! * Don't worry, I'm at your back! * From stealth! Look behind! Kills an enemy: * Waste of life, but not my choice. * Let them join the Maker! * One less against us! * The marked one has fallen! After a fight: * It was their bad luck we're so skilled. * Every battle is training for the next. * Well? Next? No effect: * Maker, why isn't this working?! Recovering from KO: * I'm not fully recovered, not yet. * I think I tore... everything. * I'm up and there will be a reckoning. * Rest assured, I will not fail again. * Everyone alright? I think I was... out. * Word of caution, let's not do that again. About to KO: * Tend this injury, I have to be ready for anything. * Back me up or you lose me! Low on stamina: * I'm out of breath! * I can't keep this pace! * This is wearing on me! Someone else KO'd: * (If Hawke falls) Hawke is down! Not good! * (If Hawke falls) I won't let you down! * (If Hawke falls) Not today, Hawke! Not while I'm here! * (If Hawke falls) You're not making your death my fault! Not today! * (If Anders falls) That moody mage is down! * (If Carver falls) Your brother has just hit the ground! * (If Isabela falls) Isabela's on the ground, appropriately! * (If Varric falls) Varric! No time to lay around, you old con! * I will not lose another in my care! * I'm with you, hold on! Taking a potion: * This will help -it better! * Hope no one else needs this! Stuck: * Something has me! Trap: * Trap here, I know it. * Watch well, there is a trap. * That's not my strength. * I'll need more than high hopes to do that. * Let me know if you need that done right. * I can help, you know. * Done here. Anything else? Aveline's remarks * The man at the docks: You're sure you don't want something extra for your retirement fund, Captain? * Aveline: That stopped with Jeven, as did your extra shipments. * The man at the docks: Can't fault a man for asking. * Aveline: I can and I have. * Hightown noblewoman: You're the captain of the guard. You have my thanks for keeping us safe, dear girl. * Aveline: You're quite welcome. * Hightown noblewoman: So accomplished at such a young age. How splendid! * (entering the Blooming Rose) "Let's not stay here for long." * (entering the Hightown Market) "This is the heart of Kirkwall if you ask me." * (City Guard Barracks) "It's different here as captain. Feels like... family." * (City Guard Barracks) "Nothing going on, Hawke. You'd be the first to know if there was." * (approaching Gamlen's Shack in Act 1) "You could do worse, Hawke. It's a roof." * (approaching Hawke's mansion for the first time) "You've certainly come a long way, Hawke." * (Kirkwall, night) "I don't make my guards fight gangs in dark corners. But if you'd like to help..." * (near the Viscounts Keep) "The home of leadership in Kirkwall, such as it is." * (passing by the Wounded Coast lookout point) "It's hard to believe we came all that way to get here." * (Darktown, near sewer entrance) "Rule of thumb. If a criminal runs to the sewers, he's gone." Location comments * (Lowtown) "I'd double patrols here, if I had my choice. Lowtown is trouble." * (Lowtown, entering the Undercity warrens) "I would not approve of coming here to avoid the guards, but these circumstances are... unique." (during Shepherding Wolves quest) * (Lowtown, Act 2) "My term as captain has not been popular here. But you get used to it." * (Lowtown, Act 2) "Lowtown serves its purpose. It's not always pretty, but it's there." * (Lowtown Bazaar, Act 2) "The heart of the city. For both commerce and crime, judging from my reports." * (Lowtown Bazaar, Act 2) "I believe this market rivals Denerim, but I haven't visited in a very long time." * (Hightown)''Hightown is the best of Kirkwall. Just ask them." * ''(Hightown, Act 2) "Hightown hides its worst elements very well. The things people keep behind locked doors." * (Darktown) "The guards don't come here often enough." * (The Gallows) "A place where we should be coming together. For most, it's barely a nod as they pass." * (The Hanged Man) "A hive of scum and villainy. Every city needs the outlet." * (The Hanged Man, Act 2) "I don't get here as often as i should, even as captain." * (The Blooming Rose) "Getting a few looks in here. Hope it's because I'm a guard." * (The Chantry) "I should feel at home here, but... I know sacrifice, but I will not be a sacrifice" * (The Chantry) "I'm uncomfortable around Chantry sisters. All because of that red-headed trickster in Lothering." * (Sundermount) "I feel like there's a different law at work in this place. Someone else's rules." * (The Wounded Coast) "Watch yourself. Having a member/Captain of the guard along carries little weight here." * (The Deep Roads) "A dangerous place, but if you're sure this is where you need to be, I'm with you." * (Qunari compound) ""Guard captain" means nothing here." Aveline and Hawke (During Blackpowder Courtesy, when you visit the Side Alley) * Aveline: He's a good man. Trust that it's as bad as he says. * Hawke: (Sarcastic Hawke) How about we skip this one? Send your man instead? * Aveline: How about I shove a canary up your coal mine? Let's go. (During The Long Road, when it's revealed she is trying to court Donnic and Hawke asks “Why is this difficult for you?") * '''Hawke': “I can’t imagine you having trouble speaking your mind.” (Not in a romance): * Aveline: "The guards are in my care. I hurt when they hurt. But Donnic... * Aveline: "I want him to know that I feel... but if something happened to him... * Hawke: "Something already happened and he's fine. * Aveline: "If it made sense, I wouldn't need you. I feel paralyzed. I hate it." (In a romance): * Aveline: “It’s just... fear. I know it’s foolish, but I can’t get away from it.” :* (Isabela romance): “What about you and Isabela? I know she doesn’t have two thoughts to rub together, but the danger of your lives must worry you.” :* (Merrill romance): “What about you and Merrill? She’s all but daring the Fade to take her. How do you live with that danger? :* (Anders romance): “What about you and Anders? He’s all but cursed. How do you live with that danger? :* (Fenris romance): “What about you and Fenris? How do you deal with the danger of your lives?” * Hawke: “Maybe we’re not the best example.” (During Questioning Beliefs, after The Long Road, and choose, "You need my good humor") * Hawke: You don't want me as sour and dour as you. You need a counterpoint. * Aveline: I don't think I've asked to be the butt of your jokes. * Hawke: Donnic. (Pause) * Aveline: Okay, sometimes I have asked for it. (After Following the Qun, if Hawke ended things with the Viscount sarcastically) * Aveline: "'It's pretty late?' You ass." * Hawke: "May as well end as tense as it started." * Aveline: "It won't end. Hawke, I thought this could wait, but... I need to speak to you at your home. Very soon." Aveline and Anders Aveline and Bethany Aveline and Carver Aveline and Fenris Aveline and Isabela Aveline and Merrill Aveline and Sebastian Aveline and Varric * Aveline: Varric, do you do anything? * Varric: Am I the next stop in your career evaluations? Joy of joys. * Aveline: You watch and you talk. Is that it? * Varric: You are dismissing hallmarks of both the utterly ineffectual and the incredibly dangerous. * Aveline: I don't know what you mean. * Varric: It means coins flow when I talk and when I shut up. Like if you got paid to guard or unguard. * Aveline: That makes no sense. * Varric: Good. * Aveline: Maybe I should put you to use Varric. Have you pen some warnings for the lawless. * Varric: Who's that for? Are most criminals big readers? Seems like pacifying the nobles. * Aveline: Pictures then. It was just a suggestion. * Varric: Well how about a giant sign that just says "Don't." You could hit people with it. * Aveline: Thank you, I get the point. * Varric: A Fereldan in the guard. What will they think of next? * Aveline: You have a problem with that? * Varric: Me? My family's not native either. I'm just surprised. Lots of old prejudice in the guard. * Aveline: I'll give them plenty of reason to change their minds. * Varric: You know, it's possible they're just scared shitless of you. That's my theory, anyway. * Varric: So what do you do, Aveline? * Aveline: You know I'm a guard, why are you asking? * Varric: I mean in your off-duty hours. For fun. You've heard of it, I hope? * Aveline: These are my off-duty hours. * Varric: And the trend of you scaring the piss out of me continues. * Aveline: Blondie, Sunshine, Daisy, Rivaini... What am I? * Varric: Beg your pardon? * Aveline: You don't call anyone by name except for me. Where's my nickname? * Varric: That's not true. There's Hawke. And Bianca. * Aveline: "Hawke" is a family name and Bianca is a crossbow. Don't change the subject. * Varric: Haven't thought of a good one yet. What do you think of "Red?" * Aveline: Too common. * Varric: Well, when you think of one, let me know. * Aveline: You, Varric, have a very large mouth. * Varric: And here I've always looked up to you. What is it now? * Aveline: There were fistfights in the barracks over who is the model for your guard serial. * Varric: Hard in Hightown. Riveting stuff. Everyone loves a dirty guard on the edge. * Aveline: Varric. * Varric: Fine. I'll start his big finish. Three chapters until Donnen Brennicovick retires and opens a tavern on the coast. * Varric: I sure hope he makes it. He's getting too old for this shit. * Aveline: You are very close to losing your printing blocks, Varric. * Varric: Once more I am falsely accused of whatever it is that I am accused of. Falsely. * Aveline: Someone swapped the text of my recruitment poster with some filth from the Blooming Rose. * Varric: That does sound pretty good. * Aveline: Sure, fill barracks with whores. But you've also filled the Rose with guards. * Varric: It is true what they say. The best comedy comes from tragedy. * Aveline: You know the Tethras family businesses are registered in your cousin Elmand's name? * Varric: You don't say? * Aveline: But I can't find any record of you having a cousin Elmand. * Varric: I'll introduce you some time. He's a little on the shy side. * Aveline: Varric. He's imaginary. * Varric: Which makes him a much better head of the household than I am. He never misses the Merchants Guild meetings, for one. * Aveline: You're too quiet, Varric. * Varric: I'm thinking of switching to romances. Nothing? Not even a foreboding frown? (Only if The Long Road has been completed) * Aveline: I am content. Write what you will. * Varric: Well that certainly takes the fun out of it. Contentment in the barracks? Who'll pay to hear that shit? * Aveline: Then I should have thought of it years ago. (Otherwise) * Aveline: Do what you will. I don't care. * Varric: That is... not a comforting thought. * Aveline: It is what it is. I'm used to it. * Varric: I think we've both lost some inspiration. * Aveline: Why are you still here, Varric? * Varric: Starkhaven's too pretentious for me and Cumberland's too boring. * Aveline: You always say you hate commitment, but here you are, six years later, still at Hawke's side. * Varric: Aveline, I thought you'd have noticed by now: I lie a lot. * Aveline: Strange, I always thought I'd wind up arresting you some day. * Varric: If I ever decide to get caught, Aveline, you'll be the guard I let catch me. * Aveline: "Let catch you?" * Varric: "Decide to get caught" didn't trip you up though. Good to know! * Aveline: How are you at finales, Varric? * Varric: I'm expecting some practical experience fairly soon. * Aveline: Make it a good one, will you? * Varric: For you, madam, endless sunsets and roses. * Aveline: Varric. * Varric: And the swift hand of the law sweeping all aside. I thought it went unsaid. Legacy Aveline's remarks Aveline and Hawke Aveline and Anders Aveline and Bethany Aveline and Carver Aveline and Fenris Aveline and Isabela Aveline and Merrill Aveline and Sebastian Aveline and Varric * Aveline: Did you know anything about this Carta, Varric? * Varric: Not my crowd. Unsubtle. Kind of fuzzy in their business plan... uh, I assume. * Aveline: You keep secrets and people die. * Varric: You keep kicking random beehives and you'll get stung. * Aveline: What's that supposed to mean? * Varric: No keeper, no bees, no honey. I like honey. * Aveline: Damn it, dwarf. * Aveline: All right, tell me. How does it end? * Varric: Beg your pardon? * Aveline: That guard story of yours. The... the one with a guardsman who falls in love with a templar knight-captain. * Varric: Oh, the romance! Swords and Shields. I just started that serial. It's got ten chapters to go. * Aveline: Yes, but you know how it ends! Just tell me. * Varric: I've got an idea, but the story... the story will go where it wants to go. The characters drive it, not me. * Aveline: You're the author! That makes no sense at all! * Varric: A good story, you don't really write. It was always there. You just uncover it. (Upon seeing the Power Nexus Puzzle) * Varric: Ugh, why does it always have to be so complicated? Can't Aveline just bash through the wall? * Aveline: Very funny, Varric. * Varric: We passed another broken pillar. You know what that means. (If Isabela is in the party) * Isabela: Everybody take a drink! (If Anders is in the party) * Anders: The last time we played this game, I kissed an ogre. Please let's not go there again. (If Aveline is in the party) * Aveline: Didn't the last game end with Isabela getting Orlesian with a lyrium vein? * Varric: Yep! * Aveline: Carry on then. Mark of the Assassin Aveline's remarks Aveline and Hawke Aveline and Anders Aveline and Bethany * Bethany: Is it because we're not actually in Kirkwall? * Aveline: What? (If Bethany is a Grey Warden) * Bethany: That you allow my sister to cavort like this. * Bethany: You're the guard captain, aren't you? Honor bound to stop this. * Aveline: We'll see. But generally, the honor-bound don't get much done. * Bethany: Codswallop. (During Act 1, or if Bethany is a Circle mage) * Bethany: I mean, as a city guard, aren't you honor-bound to stop Tallis from stealing... whatever she's after? * Aveline: We'll see. But generally, the honor-bound don't get much done. * Bethany: Good point. Aveline and Carver Aveline and Fenris Aveline and Isabela Aveline and Merrill Aveline and Sebastian Aveline and Varric * Varric: Should have come to the Hanged Man last week. You missed Brennan drunk off her ass, reciting love poems to Corff. * Aveline: She did not! * Varric: Four hours she spent clinging to the bar, shouting sonnets at the poor man. * Aveline: Ugh, a guardsman's poetry. That's assault, that is. * Varric: Keep an eye on her. I think she's in possession of a few concealed dirty limericks, too. * Aveline: Are these sort of people who buy that drivel you write? * Varric: Can you blame them? Shut up in their dreary castles, surrounded by other stuffy nobles who only talk about money and politics... * Varric: How could they not long for the cold days and hot nights of a fiery, passionate guardswoman? * Aveline: I prefer my tales a little more grounded. Less of the "giant sword and heaving bosom" variety. (While looking for Hawke and Tallis) * Aveline: We've been going in circles for over an hour. * Varric: I'm so used to Hawke leading the way, I think my sense of direction has withered. * Varric: **''(if Hawke is male)'' So... wait for him to rescue us? **''(if Hawke is female)'' So... wait here for her to rescue us? * Aveline: When you tell this part? Leave it out. Aveline and Tallis Category:Dragon Age II dialogues